pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kezia Holland
Kezia Holland is a girl from Australia, who used to live on the Gold Coast for 11 years until she moved to America. She moved to Danville in Autumn, and befriended Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Olivia. She is very rebellious and funny, loves the theatre (e.g. Les Misérables, Love Never Dies, Phantom, etc.) She loves hardcore rock music like My Chemical Romance, Three Days Grace, and she loves vintage stuff. (Music, Clothes, more etc. ^_^) Kezia also attends Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was sorted into Ravenclaw with her best friends Olivia and Melinda. She knows how to surf very well and is good at handling animals (snakes, spiders, etc), and she has an Australian accent. Appearance She has orange hair with blue streaks and bright green eyes. She wears a black t shirt from David & Goliath's that says "Come to the dark side, we have cookies", pink leggings and black boots. Her hair is shaggy and she has a rebellious joker look to her. Personality Kezia is a very sarcastic, I-don't-care kind of girl, however, she is honest, and she does get guilty when she's done something wrong. Though she doesn't show it, she has deep emotions for people she truly cares about. She doesn't have a catchphrase, but she says: "Live from the Gold Coast, Baby!" quite alot. Early Life ~*• According to the Baljeet Rai stories •*~ In these stories she was neglected and beaten as a small child by her adoptive parents, until Albert Dumblefuff came and took her to her real family, where she met her cousin Cherry. She attended Hogwart's when she met her best friends Melinda and Olivia. ~*• Real Life •*~ Kezia grew up with two very loving parents called Erin and Barren Holland. They were always caring to her but were strict too. Relationships Phineas Flynn Kezia doesn't know Phineas that well, for they never really talk. Ferb Fletcher Kezia is pretty good friends with Ferb, she talks to him about London and how it fascinates her, and she gets him to tell her stories about it. Emily Kinney Kezia is friends with Emily and often talks to her. However she does respect Emily's relationship with Ferb. Emily Kinney created by Disneygirl94. I do not own her. Baljeet Rai Baljeet is an acquaintance of Kezia, but she doesn't know him well. Buford Van Stomm Kezia doesn't really like Buford that much for his constant bullying to his friends. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Kezia met Isabella when she first moved to Danville, and they instantly became great friends. Irving Kezia and Irving instantly became enemies when they first met. She found him annoying and obsessed, and he found her crazy and just plain dillusional, because of her crazy hair and her personality. But secretly Irving has a small crush on Kezia. It hasn't been confirmed yet, but Kezia may feel the same way. Melinda Firelight Melinda is amazing friends with Melinda and in Hogwarts they were both in the same house. Trivia *Kezia is a very good singer. *She has a singing voice very similar to Hayley Williams (Lead singer of Paramore, IRL) *Kezia loves turtles *Ironically hates the colour pink *David and Goliath's is her favourite store in the world *She wants to be an oceanographer when she grows up *Her favourite colour is sea blue *She loves the beach *''Hollister'' is her favourite store to be in because she loves the surf theme so much *She knows how to surf and is an expert *Her favourite films are Finding Nemo and the whole Harry Potter Series. Etymology *Grace ~ Latin - "God's favor or help. *Frances ~ French Proper Name. *Kezia ~ Biblical daughter of Job, from Heb. Behind The Scenes *Kezia is voiced by Indiana Evans *Kezia's singing voice is voiced by Hayley Williams. Appearances *Zainy in the Brainy (First Appearance) *Baljeet Rai : The Boy *Broken (yet to appear) *ARTTOHAHCBCE! *15 Ways to Leave A Department Store *The Big Fat Comic Relief Special *Gone *LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ's Christmas Special (Coming at Christmas) Groups *Sarumichi YuKai! *Riot! Category:Gone Category:Riot! Category:Singers Category:Fictional Singer/Songwriters